


You're Just Like Heaven

by sayakoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belly Bump, Breeding, Knotting, Leon has floppy ears, M/M, Minimal Cum Inflation, Power Exchange, Size Difference, Teeth, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakoo/pseuds/sayakoo
Summary: werewolf au, leon is trans...birthday present for zach ♥
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	You're Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamusiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/gifts).



> happy birthday zach!! hope you enjoy your gift ;w;
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> art by obeaha on twitter <3
> 
> sayakoos @ twitter

The cottage was quiet, the faint moonlight trickling through thin curtains and softly illuminating the living room, various mismatched pieces of furniture filling up the newly occupied space. Leon had used some of his money from being champion to purchase a home on the outskirts of Postwick, mostly in an effort to have some quiet time after the riffraff of being in the public eye for so many years. Scratching behind his ear, purple and a bit floppy in his mixed form, Leon let out a yawn before getting up to saunter into the kitchen.

Being in his mixed form was more comfortable to keep up, as it took less energy than forcing himself into a pure human state. A fluffy purple tail protrudes from beneath his usual shirt, swaying peacefully behind his legs as he opens the fridge, eyeing over the contents to figure out what he would make for dinner. The contents were minimal as he didn’t have a chance to go grocery shopping yet this week. 

His short claws tap on the fridge door, the gears in his brain working overtime trying to combine ingredients to make something edible. A moment passes and he collects a few items, including a small package of meat and a few fresh vegetables he picked up from the farmers market. If he didn’t do something now, they would end up spoiling. A waste, really.

Placing them on the counter, he moves to reach above into a cabinet, pushing around the copious amounts of spices before settling on a selection and adding them to his pile of goods. Leon pulls out a small pan and places a small amount of oil inside, turning up the heat on the burner. Unwrapping the small amount of meat, he slaps it in the pan before breaking it up, hands moving quickly to sprinkle all of the different spices and mix it around. He pulls out a small pot, placing it on the burner next to the meat, and tossing a few slices of butter in to melt. 

Too lazy to actually use a knife, Leon tears apart the semi-fresh broccoli and tosses it in with the butter, along with just a bit of other seasonings. He mixes both items in turn, taking care that nothing overcooks or burns. The broccoli finishes before the meat of course, and he moves it off the heat and into a small bowl. Placing the dirtied pot in the sink, he turns back to the stove, working diligently with the wooden spoon as he pushes around the seasoned meat.

The door creaks open and he hears the heavy footsteps of his partner, a blanket of warmth sweeping over him. Just Raihan’s presence makes him feel at ease, and he couldn’t have picked someone better to spend the rest of his life with. A moment passes and the door closes with a soft click, fast footsteps nearing as arms wrap around his waist, tail curling against Raihan’s leg with serenity. 

Raihan’s head rests atop his own, looking over at what was cooking. “Smells good,” his deep voice rattles, pitch black pointed ears twitching as he nuzzles into Leon’s hair. Leon lets out a soft laugh as he continues to work, pulling down two small plates. Sure, dinner wouldn’t be much, but beggars couldn’t be choosers at the end of the week. The two of them could go shopping tomorrow if Raihan felt up to it, or Leon would wander off on his own. There was also no reason they couldn’t pick up a midnight snack from the woods in full form either, though it was quite messier.

Leon takes a piece of meat out of the pan and gives it a quick taste, a satisfactory note escaping his mouth as he turns off the burner, swiftly dishing out portions and tossing them on the table, slipping out of Raihan’s grasp. He hears the taller man give a wistful sigh, leading Leon to let out another laugh, motioning him to the table as he pulls some drinks and barbeque sauce out of the fridge. He feels Raihan’s fingers trail along his waist as he passes, sitting at the opposite end of the small table as they both chow down on tonight’s delicacy.

“Good?” Leon asks, head tilting slightly with an expectant smile, his own mouth full as he watches Raihan’s face closely. The other always had a stoic face when he was dealing with things, or trying to hide his emotions, commonly plastered with a wide smile, sharp canines making an appearance. Purple tail swayed slowly behind him, occasionally brushing against the legs of the chair.

“Yeah, always,” Raihan answers, that goofy smile appearing once again and making Leon’s heart skip a beat, warming him to his core. Golden eyes lock with Raihan’s teal, pupils dilating marginally as a happy rumble radiates from Leon’s chest. It takes all of his self restraint to not just jump across the table and place a kiss on the other’s lips, just so utterly in love.

Dinner finishes without a hitch, and Leon gathers up the dishes to rinse and wash them before they go to relax. Doing so, he feels Raihan looming behind him, a familiar rumble tickling his ears as the other slowly presses up against him, sending a spark through Leon, head to toe, and the fur on his tail sticking up. “Yeah?” he mumbles into the sink, the other’s arms wrapping around his waist once again. With that, Leon rushes to finish the minimal amount of dishes, placing them in the drying rack as he turns his head to look up at Raihan through the corner of his eye, a playful twinkle accompanying another laugh from the purple-haired man. “Need something?”

Raihan’s rumble grows louder and his arms become tighter around Leon’s waist, ears twitching. “Perhaps,” he murmurs, pressing soft kisses along his partner’s jaw, his facial hair rougher than fur on his soft lips. He presses against Leon, making the other stuck between the counter and himself. “I missed you today.”

“You weren’t even gone that long,” Leon chuckles, pushing back into the other’s warm embrace while tilting his head back further to place a kiss upon his partner’s lips. “It’s like you’d die if you didn’t see me,” he jokes, kissing him again with a hand moving to caress Raihan’s face. He could feel the breeze from Raihan’s tail against his legs, the other never able to hide his excitement when close to Leon.

“I just might!” he jokes, nuzzling into Leon’s hair, inhaling deeply. “You’re mine,” he continues, backing away to turn Leon around, hands on the other’s waist as he pulls him flush to his own body. Heat radiates between the duo, and Leon reaches to scratch behind his own ear before stretching to wrap his arms around Raihan’s neck, causing the taller man to bend down. Looking into Raihan’s eyes, Leon pushes roughly into a kiss, feeling the corners of his partner’s lips curl.

The two stand in the kitchen for a minute before Leon breaks the kiss. “You know, the kitchen isn’t a hot place to make out, you know?” he chides with a smile, hands moving to rest on Raihan’s chest, claws digging into the soft fabric. Purple tail moves to trail down Raihan’s leg before Leon pushes away, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the living room, Raihan coming along diligently.

Leon pushes Raihan down onto the couch before straddling his lap, a light flush across his face already as he moves forward into another hungry kiss. He bites at Raihan’s lip, claws lightly grazing down his chest so as to not ruin his partner’s clothes. Raihan reacts with a rolling growl, large hands grabbing his partner’s ass and squeezing roughly. All of Leon’s workouts benefit him in and out of battle - and Raihan appreciates the extra squats he does for him every day. His hips grind upward slightly, pushing his partner against him with a groan.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Leon rips off his shirt, tossing it to the floor and resuming the task at hand. He runs his tongue playfully against Raihan’s lips, soft moans slipping from open lips at each upward motion from his partner, heat pooling between his legs and across his cheeks. Playing with the hem of Raihan’s shirt, Leon slides his hands under to rest on his partner’s warm and fuzzy skin, lightly dragging his claws around as he moves farther up, teasing Raihan’s sensitive nipples with a smirk. He feels the other tense under him, just encouraging him to continue on, tail wagging happily behind him.

Raihan grunts as he thrusts up again, letting go of Leon’s ass to take off his own shirt, the heat accruing beneath becoming unbearable. His hands grab both of his partner’s as he yanks Leon forward, kissing him deeply before trailing along his jaw and down his neck. Pausing, he sucks with vigor, canines occasionally dragging across the tender skin before he breaks away with an audible pop. Drool glistens on Raihan’s lips as he looks at the mark on Leon’s neck, and he moves back in to bite lightly around it, causing Leon to moan into Raihan’s perked ears, the sound going straight between Raihan’s legs.

Leon wraps a hand around Raihan’s neck as he grinds down a little harder, a flush across his face as his pupils dilate and glow, claws digging into his partner’s neck. As animalistic tendencies start to emerge, the smaller man’s body shifts slightly, canines becoming more prominent as his tail puffs up, minimal amounts of fur sprouting across his scarred chest and back. Tufts grow from his elbows, and Leon growls softly down at his partner. Even when his mind shifts, he would never hurt Raihan, the feeling mutual.

The taller male’s body reacts to his partner’s shift, another thrust upwards as his teal eyes cut through the dark, piercing gaze matching Leon’s gold with a huff. Claws dig into Leon’s waist before Raihan breaks the kiss, a harsh thrust upwards to stimulate his own sheath with a whine.

“So needy,” Leon murrs playfully, slowly kissing down Raihan’s chest before crawling off his lap to sit on the floor between his legs. Hands rub teasingly against his partner’s shorts, claws tugging at the fabric before tugging them down, large black sheath and balls resting between Raihan’s thighs, fur spreading outwards. Leon couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the tip of the dark blue cock peeking out, fingers delicately circling it just lightly enough to elicit a frustrated sigh from Raihan, shifting under the touch.

With every ounce of friction from soft fingertips, Raihan’s large cock slides further out of the dark sheath, the moonlight illuminating it to sparkle faintly. The knot settles out and Leon licks his lips without thinking, looking up at Raihan with golden eyes, no intention of breaking his gaze as his tongue slides up the thick shaft, mouth watering. 

Raihan’s heart flutters in his chest at the sight, his handsome werewolf boyfriend between his legs with hunger in his eyes. At the touch, he thrusts forward into Leon’s hand, teal eyes pleading as a growl rumbles in his chest. A hand moves to grab a fistful of Leon’s purple hair, biting his lip as he pulls his head back.

“Be a good boy, won’t you?” Raihan’s deep voice is tinged with lust, and Leon feels a wave of heat over his body as he moves obediently to lick around the tip before slowly taking the cock in his mouth, head bobbing slightly. Nevertheless, he never broke his gaze, heavy-lidded eyes always looking up and making sure he was doing well. Pressing his knees together, he squirms at the wetness between his legs, moaning softly onto Raihan’s cock before a rumble rises in his throat.

The vibrations make Raihan moan, grabbing Leon’s hair tighter, claws digging into his scalp. He moves Leon’s head to make him take in more, more, at least up to the knot. Dark fur spreads across Raihan’s chest as his tail bristles, looking down at Leon with intense hunger and lust. The air is thick with their hormones and it’s driving Raihan mad. His partner’s tongue swirls around the head while he pulls off, placing a few kisses down the shaft before going back to bobbing his head.

Leon sucks hard on Raihan’s cock as he continues to rub his thighs together, moaning on the thick shaft as teeth graze up the tender flesh. He loves to see his partner’s face twisting in pleasure, always happy to be the cause. While Leon was absentmindedly thinking for a moment, Raihan’s breath hitches and he pulls the smaller man off his cock roughly. Leon tilts his head, watching his partner’s chest rise and fall quickly, his own heart skipping a beat the beautiful sight. His fingers release the fistful of hair, shoving his fingers in Leon’s mouth as a replacement.

Moving his fingers in and out, Raihan brushes his fingers along his partner’s teeth, canine poking dangerously into his skin. Leon made sure his teeth were always pristine, and every pearly white smile made Raihan’s heart flutter. With those teeth, Leon could easily rip his partner’s cock right off. The thought of such a danger makes his cock twitch, a chuckle rumbling in his throat. Nothing quite like horny fear to spice up the night.

Raihan pulls him up from the floor before pushing him towards the arm of the couch, stomach rubbing against the soft fabric. He grins, canines glinting as he pulls down Leon’s athletic leggings, chuckling as he rubs his thumb over the wet spot between the man’s legs, listening to his whine in response. Leon cooperates, helping to pull his legs through before casting a fervorous back at Raihan, legs spread as his golden slit shines through purple fur. Nearby fur is slick with how wet Leon was getting, his scent driving Raihan up a wall.

A hungry grin was quickly hidden inside Leon’s slit, Raihan dragging his tongue up the folds to make his partner shudder and push back onto his mouth. He moves his hands to massage Leon’s ass, spreading it as he pushes a tongue into the folds, immersing himself in his boyfriend’s taste and heat. Leon lets out a moan, claws digging into the arm of the couch with a gasp, and his tail twitches in the air before resting on Raihan’s shoulder.

Raihan wants his boyfriend to be squirming for him, begging for more. Two fingers move to massage Leon’s clit, already engorged but not fully erect. He grins, sucking on it softly as Leon moans louder, his knees trembling as Raihan supports him. His free hand moves, a finger slowly moving in his wetness, curling to pull back against the hot walls. Long tongue laps at his juices, humming into his licks before sucking and tugging on his boyfriend’s clit. In response, Leon releases a heightened moan, fur growing thick out his back as he whines back at Raihan.

“Such a good boy, my best boy,” Raihan coos behind him, his tongue darting in and out of Leon’s hole as his partner pants at every touch. Meeting his eyes, Leon looks at him with a heavily flushed face, teeth digging into his lip. Dark blue cock throbs between his legs, heavy on his thigh as he lets out another low rumbling growl.

He stands to take off his shorts, looking down at Leon’s sweaty, trembling body, more and more fur sprouting out as he shifts further, almost completely feral. Raihan grins, stroking himself while looking at the man he cares most for, precum dripping from the pointed tip. “You’re so handsome, baby,” he murrs, teal eyes piercing through the dark as he gets back on the couch, fingers grazing his partner’s golden lips, positioning himself to enter.

“You alright, baby?” he asks, leaning over Leon to kiss down his neck, biting down roughly at the crook between neck and shoulder. “I wanna be able to look at your pretty face soon, twisting in pleasure,” he teases in a whisper, tip rubbing against the swollen golden flesh. Leon nods as his grip on the couch tightens, claws about to rip through the fabric as Raihan enters him slowly.

Raihan draws in air with a sharp hiss as Leon’s warmth surrounds his throbbing cock, his head clouding with pleasure. He pauses for a moment to make sure Leon is alright, watching for his nod before he starts to move slowly to warm his partner up. Golden lips move with his thrusts, a beautiful contrast, like stars glistening in the night sky when they were together like this. His thumb presses teasingly against Leon’s hole, no real intent of entering, claws tauntingly dragging across. Hips move slowly, watching the golden flesh move.

“ _Rai, please... more,_ ” Leon begs with a moan into the open air, unafraid to be quiet since they now live far enough away from town. Being a werewolf and fucking in the middle of Postwick was a nightmare when you’re loud as hell. Raihan’s ears twitch, hand resting on Leon’s hip as he moves faster, wet slaps echoing through the room, intermingling with grunts and moans from both of them. He kisses up Leon’s back, trailing up to his neck before he bites down, pupils dilating as he thrusts faster, faster, faster. Black fur springs from his broad shoulders and down his back, tail thrashing as even his feet transform, snout developing from his face, staying latched on to his partner - his life mate. Leon was his and his alone, and he wouldn’t share him with anyone. 

“ _Leon, babe, you’re so fucking beautiful,”_ Raihan growls, lust glazing his eyes. In full form, his thrusts were harsh, balls slapping furiously against Leon’s clit with each thrust. Leon’s body reacts to Raihan’s transformation, purple fur sprouting from the rest of his body, muscles bulging under thick fur, his hair growing to cover his eyes. His ears continue to flop with every thrust, animalistic growls and a chorus of needy ‘yes’es roaring from his throat as he continues to be ravaged by his mate.

Raihan can feel his partner’s walls pulsing, but he’s not ready to be done. Leon isn’t either, and a split second inhumane growl has Raihan stopping, confusion showing on wolven features. Leon turns over on the couch, pushing the dark werewolf down with full force as he stays on his cock, somehow. Long pink tongue lolls out the side of the mouth, sharp teeth gleaming in a hungry smile. Even in full form, Leon was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life, and Raihan gulps.

“ _My turn, sweetheart. Your puppy wants a turn,_ ” Leon growls as golden eyes cut through violet hair, making Raihan shiver under his weight. He begins to rock on Raihan’s cock, a growl in his own chest as he pulls Raihan’s hands up to grasp his thighs. His paw, now transformed, jerks his swollen clit, one digit on each side as he strokes. Raihan’s hips thrust upwards while Leon grinds, knot pushing teasingly against his entrance. Leon knew he was a good boy, but he wasn’t here to just be a sub for Raihan. 

In this position, one could see the bulge in Leon’s belly as he took in the thick cock, making Raihan bite his own lip hard with just one thought - _fuck_. Leon’s other paw moves to wrap around Raihan’s throat, squeezing tightly, but not enough to cause harm. He moves faster, his juices making Raihan slick and easy to take in, loud and desperate moans flowing from Leon’s mouth as his face flushes a deep hue. The black wolf under him knows they both won’t last much longer, deep moans rumbling the couch. Every touch makes Leon tremble, jerking his clit quickly as he rides his own high.

“ _Rai, I’m g-gonna,”_ Leon manges to spit out, looking down into his mate’s teal eyes with passion. Raihan’s mind is moving at a mile a minute, and his senses are overloaded. Everything feels like fire on his skin, the source in his belly. Holding Leon’s thighs, he thrusts up deep in quick succession, causing Leon to let out high pitched squeals. The man’s golden walls spasm around Raihan’s cock and he lets out a deep moan, claws digging into the thick fur on Leon’s thighs as he thrusts upward just a few more times before pushing his knot in, pushing his mate past his limit. He sits on Raihan’s cock, blissing out as Raihan growls out a loud moan, streams of thick, hot cum filling Leon to the brim. 

They both sit there, panting, Leon completely out of it as he stares at the ceiling with closed eyes. Raihan knows they won’t be going anywhere for at least the next few minutes, his cock still occasionally twitching inside his partner. With this much cum, there was always the chance of Leon carrying, but it was slim to none. Knowing how full Leon was, though, made his cock twitch roughly, pulling another moan out of the duo.

A paw moves to cradle Leon’s face, thumb rubbing against the fur as Raihan slowly shifts back to midform, his hands and feet the start. Leon’s body mirrors this, leaning forward to rest his hands on Raihan’s furry chest, a long euphoric sigh leaving his muzzle as he looks down at his partner with just so much love. Raihan smiles, face back to human form as he leans up to kiss Leon softly, passionately.

Leon squirms and his belly bump moves as well, Raihan’s legs twitching. He moves to lay Leon back down on the couch, peppering him with kisses as he thrusts in slightly before pulling out slowly, knot deflating enough to fit through safely, but pulling on Leon’s opening as it comes out with a pop with an accompanying moan. A stream of hot, white cum sticks to the fur around his slit and puddles beneath him.

Raihan leans back, taking in the scene in front of him as he gives his cock a couple comforting strokes. Leon, splayed out on the couch in front of him, flushed as his fur recedes back, cum puddling underneath him, and overall just an overstimulated mess. He moves his fingers to tease Leon’s tender folds, finger poking in as Leon lets out a soft moan, pushing the cum back into his partner. Raihan thinks he looks absolutely perfect like this, almost like an angel fallen from heaven.

Scooting back on the couch, Raihan pulls Leon’s legs over his shoulders as he starts to lick him clean outside, tongue scooping and pushing the cum back into his golden slit. He hums as he does it, Leon squirming and whining but he didn’t want any of it to go to waste. Tongue tipping into the golden hole met wet warmth, tasting a mixture of himself and Leon. He tongues around a bit, pushing the cum in, before kissing up Leon’s clit and up his body, ending with a passionate kiss.

“I really love you, babe,” Raihan speaks softly, placing another on Leon’s nose, then his forehead. They were both a sticky, sweaty mess but Raihan didn’t want Leon getting up just yet. His hands cradle his lover's face, thumbs drifting over red cheeks. “You are everything I could’ve asked for, and so much more.” Leon’s eyes light up, a twinkle gleaming in liquid gold, pushing his face into Raihan’s touch.

“I love you too, baby. Forever and always,” he replies, his hand resting on Raihan’s as he maneuvers to kiss his palm with soft lips. Raihan melts into his kiss, pulling Leon up into another deep kiss. At this point, they were back to midform, fur back in their bodies, tail and ears still prominent. 

Raihan places a few more short and delicate kisses on Leon’s lips before getting up to walk to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and soap, also making a quick stop in their room to grab a pair of pajama pants for them both. Resting the clothes on the far arm of the couch, he settles between Leon’s legs again, warm cloth wiping the sweat from Leon’s face. He rubs down his body, and takes care to clean the hair around his slit. The less sticky they both were, the better they’d both sleep.

Taking care to fold the cloth, he wipes off himself before just tossing it on the floor towards the kitchen - it was something that could get taken care of tomorrow. Raihan turns to pick up Leon’s pants, moving his partners legs to slide them on, patting his stomach with a laugh after tying the string. He stands up and pulls his own on, grabbing the remote before sitting back down, nestling down to rest his head on Leon’s chest, taking care to not smother him while laying down. Leon’s heart beats loudly in his ears, and his stomach is just doing flips.

Clicking on the tv, the light illuminates their tired faces, Raihan letting out a yawn as he snuggles into Leon, simultaneously pulling the blanket down off the back of the couch to cover them both. Leon’s hands stay to pet his partner’s head slowly, ever so content with where he was in life. Wherever he was in life, he knew he would always have Raihan by his side. Fate aligned and he had his own little piece of heaven.

“Rai?” Leon asks quietly, hands buried in Raihan’s hair.

“Yea?” Raihan replies, head turning to gaze up at him.

“Let’s get married.”

🐾


End file.
